i don't care
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, serta beberapa fans Sasuke yang menyebalkan bagi Sakura. / "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentang kita. Asal kita bisa bahagia-" / Mind to RnR? :3


Sakura berdiri di depan cermin, lalu menatap sayu sepasang mata yang terdapat di hadapannya. Biasa saja, menurutnya. Ia tak menyangka, dengan fisik yang biasa saja seperti itu, dia bisa mendapat kekasih seorang pangeran sekolah—Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya, mereka berdua berpacaran sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sasuke yang menembaknya di atap sekolah, sepulang sekolah. Banyak fans-nya yang turut melihat aksi 'penembakan' itu, yang kebanyakan memasang raut wajah kecewa. Betapa tidak? Mereka sama sekali tidak rela jika idolanya berpacaran dengan orang biasa, seperti Sakura.

Saat itu, karena Sakura tak memperdulikan hal apapun—kecuali perasaannya yang memang sangat menyukai pemuda itu—dia langsung menerimanya. Namun semenjak saat itu, beban hidupnya bertambah, yaitu; aksi-aksi fans pacarnya yang berusaha memisahkan mereka.

Ya, begitulah orang-orang yang terlalu memuja idola mereka, sekaligus memaksakan kehendak idola mereka yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah memperdulikan mereka. Tapi jangan anggap kalau Sakura tidak merasa kasihan dengan para fans-fans lebay itu.

Dia sungguh merasa kasihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**i don't care © Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s), dan beberapa kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku tidak peduli, apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan tentang kita**_

_**Asalkan kita dapat bahagia bersama, kenapa harus ragu karena kedengkian mereka?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, jidat, mau apa kau kesini?"

Sakura kembali dihadang oleh sekumpulan fans Sasuke ketika sampai di depan kelas kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku i-"

Belum selesai Sakura mengucapkan kalimatnya, buku catatan yang dia genggam sudah beralih ke tangan para gadis itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ternyata resiko memiliki kekasih seorang idola sekolah begitu besar. Padahal menurutnya, Sasuke biasa-bisa saja.

Loh, tapi kenapa dia bisa menyukainya? Sakura tersipu jika memikirkan hal itu.

"Biar kami yang mengembalikannya. Kau pulang saja ke kelasmu," ujar salah satu dari mereka dengan ketus.

Sakura menggerutu, tentu saja kesal. Namun pada akhirnya, dia pun mengalah dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sakura,"

Belum genap empat langkah gadis itu melangkah, seseorang dari tempat yang sebelumnya ia datangi memanggilnya. Sakura pun membalikkan badan, seperti yang ia duga, itu Sasuke. Dia pun tersenyum senang, lalu kembali ke depan kelas itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, akhirnya kau keluar kelas juga," ucap gadis itu riang.

"Cih. Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, menyebalkan."

Jleb. Tidak sesuai dugaannya. Padahal, Sakura mengira kalau Sasuke akan membelanya dari ulah para gadis itu.

"Terimakasih atas bukunya." Sasuke pun memasuki kelasnya, meninggalkan para fans-nya yang masih berdiri kaku di sana.

Sakura tersenyum jail ke arah sekumpulan gadis itu, lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

…

…

…

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa kau sadar kalau kita sedang diikuti oleh fans-fansmu?" ucap Sakura lirih, saat dia pulang sekolah bersama dengan kekasihnya. Sasuke hanya berdecih, tanpa melontarkan satu kata pun.

"Fans-fansmu itu menyebalkan, tau!"

"Aku tau," jawab pemuda itu. "Tapi aku tak peduli sama sekali."

Singkat sekali jawabannya, pikir Sakura. Ia pun hanya mendengus kesal, mengingat semua kelakuan dari para fans Sasuke terhadapnya. Dan saat itu, ia juga sadar bahwa gadis-gadis itu sedang mengikuti mereka. Lalu, muncullah ide jail yang terngiang di kepalanya.

"Sasuke, kau tak peduli terhadap fans-fansmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Wah … kasihan sekali mereka, tidak mendapat _notice _dari idolanya, hahahaha"

Di belakang mereka, secara mengendap-endap, sekumpulan fans Sasuke tengah mengutuk Sakura atas perbincangannya dengan Sasuke. 'Pasti Sakura sengaja menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu,' batin mereka. Tapi, karena kecuekan dari Sasuke lah yang membuat mereka mengidolakan Uchiha tersebut. Jadi, tak masalah jika Sasuke menjawabnya seperti itu.

"Um … Sasuke," Sakura memberi jeda sejenak pada perkataannya, "Apa kau sama sekali tidak melirik mereka? Maksudku … apa kau sama sekali tak pernah menganggap mereka 'ada' dalam hidupmu?"

Lalu seketika hening. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura saat itu. Namun, di belakang sana, fans-fans dari pemuda yang tengah berjalan santai itu sangat menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sang idolanya itu.

"Jika aku menganggap mereka 'ada', mungkin aku akan menganggap mereka sebagai perusak hubungan kita."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Maksudmu … kau menganggap mereka tidak ada?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura terkekeh pelan, lalu berucap, "Kau selalu begitu, ya. Padahal, aku kasihan sekali pada fans-fansmu itu, sungguh."

Sasuke seketika menghentikan langkah kakinya, diikuti dengan langkah kaki Sakura. Ia menatap _emerald _gadis itu sekilas, lalu menarik tangannya dan membiarkan gadis itu jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Bodoh. Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang kalau fans-ku sangat karena kau berkata begitu, aku jadi menganggap mereka tidak ada, bodoh!"

Kata-kata dari Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terkejut. Jantungnya saat ini berdetak dua kali lipat dari kecepatan biasanya. Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat pelukan dari pemuda itu, tapi tetap saja dia tidak dapat mengatur detak jantungnya, dan wajahnya kini merona merah.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan tentang kita. Asal kita bisa bahagia bersama, kenapa harus ragu karena kedengkian mereka?"

Sekumpulan gadis yang menguntit mereka, terpana akan kata-kata dari idolanya itu. Ternyata, di balik sikapnya yang cuek, Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu—dan itu hanyalah pada Sakura, kekasihnya.

"Hei, apa kau yakin kita akan seperti ini terus?" Salah seorang dari fans Sasuke itu berucap. "Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kita, dan kita merusak hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Apa kita akan seperti ini terus?"

Suasana saat itu menjadi sunyi dalam kegundahan hati masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti.

Sakura pun menyusul langkah pemuda itu yang sudah semakin menjauh. Dan dia baru teringat tentang sekumpulan fans Sasuke yang mengikuti mereka. 'Bagaimana perasaan mereka ketika melihat kejadian tadi, ya?' pikirnya.

Ia pun mencoba untuk melihat ke belakang. Dan tak tampak satu pun orang yang ditemukan oleh penglihatannya. Tampaknya, mereka semua sudah pergi. Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggil gadis yang sedang melihat kebelakang itu.

"E-eh, _gomenasai_!" Gadis itu pun berlari menghampiri pemuda yang tengah berdiri menunggunya itu, sambil tersenyum senang.

"Jangan perlihatkan wajah seperti itu, bodoh!"

Dan yah … Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Pemuda yang mempunyai dua sisi berbeda dalam sosoknya. Sakura sangat bersyukur dapat memiliki seorang kekasih sepertinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Yippi~ Sekarang udah nggak hiatus lagi orz**

**Yup, ini adalah FF pertamaku setelah hiatus beberapa bulan uhuhuhu sial, jadi kaku gini nulisnya uhuhuhu yang penting bisa pension dari masa hiatus sih /o/ /heh**

**Maaf pendek dan gaje. Ide ini melintas pas pulang sekolah, pas harusnya bikin cerpen. Eh malah bikin FF :')**

**Ok, sekian curcol-curcolnya.**

**Review please? :3**

**Sign, Ulya**


End file.
